Life Ways
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Alli and Clare are in for the ride, taking on marriage at school, new friendships and the past. Through goods and bads, the four of them have to learn to get along, no matter how much it killed them. DREWxALLI / ELIxCLARE
1. Friendly Encounters

**HEEY! BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, I HAVE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I GOT THIS IDEA FROM ANOTHER STORY I READ. IT'S CALLED 'MARRIAGE!' BY iloveelifromdehgrassi; YOU SHOULD REALLY CHECK IT OUT, IT'S HONESTLY ONE OF THE BEST DEGRASSI PLOTS I'VE EVER READ.  
>SO, I GOT THIS PLOT IDEA FROM THAT STORY, AND I HOPE IT'S ALL GOOD. THE IDEA WAS JUST REALLY GOOD AND I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING SIMILAR JUST WITH A DIFFERENT TOUCH TO IT; HOPEFULLY THIS WILL DO FOR THAT. <strong>

**THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE BASED ON THE FOLLOWING COUPLES: DREW AND ALLI & ELI AND CLARE.  
>TO BE HONEST, I THINK THIS STORY MIGHT JUST REVOLVE AROUND DREW AND ALLI A BIT MORE SIMPLY BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT COUPLE. BUT I HONESTLY WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO KEEP IT <strong>**EVEN, SO YOU ECLARE FANS - DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. **

**AND THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY MIGHT BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER FROM THE SHOW. SUCH AS ELI, I DON'T WANT TO MAKE HIM ONLY THE CRAZY, MYSTERIOUS EMO GUY. I WANT TO MAKE HIM A LITTLE BIT OF THAT BUT CHANGE IT UP A BIT. SO I SORT OF PICTURE HIM AS ELI, WITH THE PERSONALITY OF ELI AND WILDER - WHO HE USED TO PLAY IN THE LATEST BUZZ. I ALREADY KNOW DREW IS GOOD WITH HUMOUR BUT I WANT TO INCORPORATE ELI IN THAT AND I THINK WITH ADDING A BIT OF WILDER'S PERSONALITY, I CAN DO THAT. **

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY; I'M REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO IT SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DID!**

* * *

><p>Today would be the start of a brand new life, a brand new lifestyle.<p>

Two long-time best friends eagerly walked onto campus, awaiting what was about to come for them. But sadly, everything that was about to come for them wasn't all that they wanted. They had no idea about the risks it took to learn the lifestyle of being married, having to live together and they didn't know that along the way they risked falling in love.

"I want a hot guy," Alli let out bluntly. "You know, very hot but really sweet. He could be a bit cocky, but still cares about me, willing to change his plans with his friends to hang out with me."

Clare rolled her eyes at her. "You don't even know if that's the exact personality of the guy you're going to have to marry. For all you know, he might be a nerd!" Alli's face scrunched up in disgust.

"If he's a nerd, he's yours," Clare glared at her words, only to receive a sweet smile back. They reached the big dorms of the main hall, entering them quietly. "Damn!" Alli squealed, seeing all the hot guys and many people. "Clare, they're so beautiful!" She screamed dramatically.

Clare, again, rolled her eyes. "Oh, save it for drama class," She snapped, taking a seat in the end of the bleachers. Alli took the seat next to her, watching everyone in the room settle down and find a seat as the principle came up to the podium, ready to speak.

"Welcome students! Another year and a brand new start. We're glad to have you all here for our Life Ways Program. This is the one program in all of Canada that allows students to know what they're going to have to go through in life. It's where we have the chance to prepare you all properly. Then there will be almost no doubt that you won't succeed in life. We are all here to help you, just like you are here to help each other. We rely on each and every one of you to take care of yourself and your partner that you will soon receive. You need to trust each other and trust that they will support you no matter what you go through. Now, enough with this talk, and set off to the bulletin to find out who your husband or wife will be," The principle slowly removed herself from the podium. She headed over to the other professors and started chatting with them.

Alli found herself tugging on Clare's arm. "Let's go, let's go! Come on, I'm curious!" Reluctantly, she let herself be dragged away by Alli, who was running freely through the hounds of people. The two of them squirmed their way through everyone, finally reaching the bulletin. Alli looked into the 'B' section while Clare looked into the 'E' section. Alli found her name quickly, being not as many people have the same last name as her. She looked beside her name to find another name, Andrew Torres. As much as she couldn't recall where she'd heard that name, it sounded really familiar. And if maybe she could put a face to that name, she might remember. Back with Clare, she let her finger brush down all the names until she came upon her own. Beside her name were the words, Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Hey Alli," Clare pulled Alli away from the crowd and to the side, where they weren't being bombarded with people pushing them around. "How are we supposed to find these guys?"

Alli shrugged. "I have no idea, Clare. But on the bright side, just by the name, he doesn't sound like such a nerd," Clare suppressed a giggle and replaced it with a roll of her eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by the principle that had spoken to everyone earlier. She had willingly walked up to the duo with a smile on her face. "Hello, you must be Alliah Bhandari and Clare Edwards! I have heard lots about you! You two were in the Gifted Program at your old high school, Degrassi; am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am!" Clare responded with a smile.

The principle smiled once again due to their politeness. "If you would like, I would be more than happy to escort you to meet your future husbands."

"That'd be great! We actually have no idea where to find them," Alli blushed sheepishly. She had been in the Gifted Program, yet she had no idea where to find two boys. "Uh, do you need the names of the two boys?" The principle nodded. "Uh, they are, Andrew Torres and Elijah Goldsworthy."

The principle laughed. "Ah yes, those two boys. I think you'll be glad to be paired up with them," She commented as she guided them out of the building and onto campus grounds.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Clare asked, doing her best to keep up with the head mistress.

She didn't slow down her pace. "Well, they are quite famous around here; or as you teens put it these days, popular. And to add to that, they are complete opposites of yourselves. It's going to be interesting seeing you all interact."

"Hmm, different," Alli spoke softly to herself. "Are you sure that's going to work so well? I mean, don't opposites make quite a commotion?"

The head mistress smiled smartly at her. "Exactly. Hopefully it won't get that out of hand but enough to see past your differences and help each other through whatever each other needs."

"I think I see where you're getting at," Clare responded, coming to a halt as their principle stopped in front of her and Alli.

Their head mistress took a couple steps forward, not signalling them to do anything just yet. "Drew, Eli!" She called loudly, her voice bellowing over all the chatter. Alli peeked over their head mistress's body, only to find two good looking boys detaching themselves from a group of guys. They quickly walked over, commenting once or twice before reaching where they were supposed to. "Good morning boys."

"Good morning Mrs. Chamberlain," Said the taller boy, with short spiky brown hair and dreamy blue eyes.

Mrs. Chamberlain moved out of the way to reveal Alli and Clare. "I'm sure you two boys have read the name of who you'll be accompanied by this year," The boys nodded. "These are your girls, Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards. I'll leave you to talk amongst yourselves," She walked away to another group of students.

"Hey," The other shorter boy, who looked more mysterious, had finally spoken. He had long straight jet black hair, with dark black eyes that left you mysterious if you ever looked into them. "I'm Eli Goldsworthy."

Clare didn't feel like speaking, and Alli understood that by her eyes, so she spoke instead. "I'm Alli, this is Clare," Her voice wasn't exactly soft towards them but it was all bitter either.

"Drew," The taller boy replied, with a dazzling smile towards Alli. "So, you're going to be our wives this year?"

Clare shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I guess you could say that. But don't get your hopes up; we're not the kind who fall for anyone about anything."

"Never said you were," Eli laughed, throwing up his arms in a mocking gesture.

Alli still couldn't shake off the fact that one of them looked very familiar, and it was eating at her inside since she couldn't figure out who it was. But then it hit her. She remembered. Her old childhood hit her; it hit her hard. She remembered that in her past, she used to have a childhood best friend. He was always a great friend to her; he was always there for her. But then as they grew older, they grew apart. Even more after something big happened. But it all made sense to her now. Her old childhood friend that she had lost contact with years ago was Drew; Drew Torres. "You," She gaped at him, just as he looked back at her confused. "You… me… you're hot… back then… childhood… OH MY GOSH!" Alli's eyes flew wide. "Drew Torres, you used to be my best friend back then!"

Drew's eyes flew even wider than Alli's, if that was even possible. "Alli! Oh gosh, Alli! It's you! I remember you, we were best friends!" Much to Alli's surprise, Drew enveloped her in a huge bear hug, but sadly for him, she didn't correspond. He pulled away, frowning ever so slightly. "I missed you," He said softly.

That set her off. "You missed me!" Alli yelled at him, making him back up a bit. "How can you say such a thing after years! It's been years, Drew, YEARS! And now that you conveniently see me, you say that you miss me?" Tears were brimming at the bottom of her eyes, but she refused to look weak and give into the tears.

"Alli, you don't understand! That's not the way it was supposed to go, it just happened. I didn't mean for any of it to happen like it did; I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." Drew sincerely looked vulnerable and guilty for everything that had happened in their past.

Eli looked between the two, the tension clear in the air. "Awkward," He let out in a high pitched voice. Both Alli and Drew glared at him and he backed off. "Sorry, my bad."

Alli's eyes glazed. "No, he's right, this is awkward," Alli spit back at Drew. "Awkward enough to have me leaving," She spun on her heels and quickly walked about—breaking out into a sprint after a couple steps.

"Alli, wait!" Drew called after her, reaching out a hand, but it was no use. The hand that as outstretched lazily came behind his head, scratching it hopelessly; that was something he did often.

Eli patted Drew on the back. "Looks like you messed up big time, dude," He was replied to by another one of Drew's glares.

"Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious," Eli shot him a cheeky smile.

The two best friends looked back at Clare who still hadn't left to chase after Alli. "Listen up, I want to know what you did to Alli and I want to know now," Her beautiful eyes narrowed at Drew's appearance.

"Feisty," Eli smirked. "I like it."

Drew rolled his eyes but answered Clare's question. "We used to be neighbours when we were smaller, and our parents were always good friends. Since then, we were always best friends, practically inseparable. But as we grew older, I became well—hotter," As cocky as it sounded, there were no other words he thought of at the moment. "And I became more popular, and things started to become different. Eventually, I got caught up in all the fame and didn't really care about her. I practically forgot she used to be my best friend. And then she moved houses, partially because she didn't want to have to see my face every day and know that I traded her to be popular. And after that, we didn't really keep in touch, I haven't seen her since." As he finished, Eli smacked Drew upside the head.

"Dude! You don't do that to a girl, I thought you were the one with feelings!" Eli shook his head. "Now the chick hates your guts and she has a reason. Oh, and not to mention that you're going to be married to her. That's going to be pretty interesting to watch," His childish grin faded as he saw Drew's hard glare.

Clare rested her hands on her hips, looking at Drew pointedly. "Looks like you still have lots to learn about women."

"No, women I can understand," Drew replied. "It's just Alli that I have lots to learn about."

Clare's eyebrows rose for a quick second. "Obviously," Then she turned around and tried to look for where Alli might have fled to.

"Oh, this is definitely going to be good," Eli smirked, feeling a bit sympathetic when he saw Drew's genuine care and hurt. And obviously he knew there was only one reason, Alli Bhandari. And obviously he knew there was only one cure, Alli Bhandari.

Clare softly knocked on the door. "Alli, you in there? It's me, Clare; please open up." The door opened up a minute after, but what she saw not only shocked her but broke her heart. "Oh, Alli, I'm sorry." Alli's face was filled with tears and she couldn't help but feel for her best friend.

"No, Clare, don't be sorry," Clare didn't exactly know what her friend was getting too. "I'm not going to let him get me down. I have more important things to look forward too, and I can easily forget about all this and move on like we're supposed to."

Clare smiled at Alli, genuinely proud of her. Alli was always known to be sort of a drama queen but it was obvious now that she was growing from that phase. "Good choice, Alli. It's a good choice, and you'll see that it's going to be fun and totally worth it."

"Exactly," Alli was cut short when the door flew open. There stood Drew and Eli, with their bags and suitcases in their hands.

Drew looked slightly shocked, and beside him Eli was smirking happily who had no trouble speaking for the two. "Oh, you girls are staying here too? Perfect; this is a show I cannot miss."

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I PERSONALLY THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER,  
>LET KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BY SENDING IN SOME REVIEWS, THAAANKS!<strong>

- Kaathy (:


	2. The Real You

_**HEEEYOOO! IT'S UP, SOON AND PRETTY QUICK FOR MY USUAL!  
>HOPE YOU ENJOY,<br>BUT IF HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS STORY AT ALL,  
>FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE IT IN REVIEWS AND I'LL RESPOND!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Life Ways;<em>

_Clare smiled at Alli, genuinely proud of her. Alli was always known to be sort of a drama queen but it was obvious now that she was growing from that phase. "Good choice, Alli. It's a good choice, and you'll see that it's going to be fun and totally worth it." _

"_Exactly," Alli was cut short when the door flew open. There stood Drew and Eli, with their bags and suitcases in their hands. _

_Drew looked slightly shocked, and beside him Eli was smirking happily who had no trouble speaking for the two. "Oh, you girls are staying here too? Perfect; this is a show I cannot miss."_

* * *

><p>"I totally forgot!" Clare slapped a hand to her forehead before looking at Alli worriedly. "We're supposed to be sharing the room with our spouse and another couple."<p>

Eli stepped forward, taking in his surroundings and dropping his bags on the floor carelessly. "I'm guessing you're the other couple," He looked between Alli and Drew. Alli had tried to remain her expression calm while Drew's face remained white. "Will you guys just loosen up already? It's the past, get over it. We're here now so let's enjoy this now."

"Oh, don't worry, I've already forgotten about it," Alli responded, glaring at Drew. She walked into another door, leading to a bedroom. There were only two bedrooms in the large room they all had to share.

A loud piercing scream from the room Alli had just entered made them all jump out of their skin. Clare quickly ran in, while Eli grabbed a baseball bat from his bag and Drew grabbed the closest lamp before running in too. "WHAT'S WRONG!"

"There's only one bed!" Alli screamed, looking really upset. "ONE BED!"

Eli lowered his baseball bat. "This is why I brought a baseball bat? Come on Alli, I thought there was a burglar in the room."

"This is even worse!" She exclaimed towards him. Alli followed the three back into the main living room. "Wait a minute, does this mean…" She trailer off, landing her eyes on Drew. It clicked in both of their minds. "You're taking the floor!" Alli pointed at him.

Drew's face contorted. "Uh, excuse me? I have a sensitive back, so I'm taking the bed!" He argued back. That actually surprised all of them since he looked to be so sensitive with the whole Alli thing, but it looked like both of them were getting over it. Drew noticed that Alli wasn't going to back down so using his sport skills, he made a run for the bedroom. In a flash, Drew was in his and Alli's bedroom and on the bed, after jumping on it forcefully.

"DREW TORRES!" Alli screamed, enraged as she stomped on in to the room. "You get off my bed this instant!"

Drew smirked, obviously enjoying the fact that he was in advantage right now. "Your bed? Keep dreaming," He scoffed. "And what if I don't get off?" Alli's eyes narrowed darkly at him; she looked really mad. "What are you going to do about it?" Drew didn't really think that Alli was going to do anything, considering she was so small and powerless compared to him. But boy was he wrong. Alli jumped at the bed, pushing him strongly so he fell off the other edge. She grinned in victory.

"Alli!" He screamed as he lifted himself off the ground. "Why did you just push me off the bed!"

Alli smiled. "You didn't get off when I told you, so I did something about it."

"Are you seriously going to make me sleep on the ground?" He asked, trying to make himself look cute enough to make her give in. But he hadn't noticed that she wasn't one of those girls.

Alli didn't even have to think twice before replying. "First off, don't try using that cute face because obviously it doesn't work on me," Drew sighed. "And second, yes, I'm making you sleep on the floor until you learn to be nice and not to mess with me."

"Ha, not mess with you," Drew snorted, stealing the second pillow. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Alli smirked. "And good luck with sleeping on the floor every night."

"Why are you like this?" Drew questioned, sitting on the floor in front of the king sized bed. "And why can't we just share the bed, its huge!"

Alli rolled his eyes at the guy. "I'm like this because you don't know how to be a gentleman," That had Drew raising his eyebrows in surprise. "And we can't share the bed because I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you in any way, shape or form!"

"Hmm, why won't you sleep in the same bed with me in any way, shape or form?" Drew teased, smirking. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to try anything on you. Well, only if you want me too."

Alli's face looked completely shocked. "Drew, I already said this… NO!"

"But why?"He whined. "I already told you, my back is sensitive! And I have football tryouts soon! If I don't make it to star quarterback, it's all on you!"

Alli pretended like she cared. "Aw, poor baby," He rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you want to be star quarterback to get the pretty cheerleaders, am I right?"

"See how you already know me so well," Drew winked, just as Alli rolled her eyes. "Hmm, and you wouldn't make that bad of a cheerleader," He eyed her, and then saw Alli's affronted face, which caused him to laugh. "Kidding," He added.

Alli huffed in annoyance. "Good-night Drew," She watched as he stripped off his shirt. "At the most keep your pants on," She added, getting under the covers.

"Really? I thought you'd rather them off," Drew joked. He heard Alli's loud growl. "Again, I'm just joking."

* * *

><p>"Well I suppose they'll be taken care of," Clare stated when Alli chased after Drew and slammed the door shut behind her. "And you're going to be the gentleman and sleep on the floor right?"<p>

Eli stared at her, an amused grin on his face. Clare just wasn't sure if it was because of what she said or the fact that you could hear Alli and Drew's screaming through the door. "I am? Sorry, I didn't get the memo." With that, he made his way towards their room.

Clare rushed in before him, as quickly as she could. She stood herself in between the front of the door and Eli himself. "What memo? There is no memo! But you're sleeping on the floor!" Clare turned around and sat on the bed.

"You have two options here," Eli stated, completely ignoring Clare's words. "Either we both sleep in the bed, or you sleep on the floor." Clare gave him a full of attitude look that was just screaming 'excuse me?' Eli ignored it, like usual. "I don't care how much of a gentleman I am or not, I refuse to sleep on the floor."

Clare frowned at him. "Well, that's just too bad for you because you're not staying in this bed while I'm in it."

"Not a problem," Eli smiled. "You'll sleep on the floor because in that case, you won't be in the bed."

Clare glared coldly at him. "I'm not getting off this bed," She told him, venom in her voice. Clare was hard headed and she didn't back down easily. And now that she was neck-to-neck in an argument with Eli over who got the bed, she wouldn't stop until she got it her way.

"Oh Clare," Eli smiled again, shaking his head at her. "You see, I'm a teenage guy, and we teenage guys are strong, as in with muscles. And these muscles will have no problem on getting you off that bed," He pointed to his biceps. "If you don't want to go the easy way, then I'll just have to show you the hard way."

Clare continued to glare at him. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me," She hissed darkly, and that is very unlike Clare to be cold and cruel, but Eli was definitely asking for it.

"A finger no," Eli shook his head as he moved closer to Clare. "But ten, yes," He rushed as he lunged at her, doing his best to pick her flailing body up.

Clare did her best to keep him from getting to her, but it was getting hard. The guy wasn't lying when he said he had muscles. "Okay, okay, fine!" She finally screamed. "You get half of the bed! But stay on your half!"

"Oh, no worries, I'll be sure to take up the whole bed," He smirked. "So, don't be surprised when you fall off the bed."

* * *

><p><strong>I DIDN'T DOUBLE CHECK SO THERE MIGHT BE SOME ERRORS, SORRY!<br>BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! **

- Kaathy (:


	3. Dead Of The Night

**_HEEYOO, I THINK THIS ONE CAME SOONER (:  
>PERSONALLY THIS ONE ISN'T ONE OF MY FAVOURITES,<br>BUT I PROMISE THAT IT'LL GET BETTER (:_**

**_SOO, HAVE YOU ALL BEEN WATCHING DEGRASSI NOW OR NEVER!  
>TELL ME, DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE CLARE AND JAKE?<br>BUT NOW, THEIR PARENTS ARE DATING SO IT'S KINDA WEIRD ;S_**

**_OH AND ALLI AND DAVE?  
>THEY'RE ACTUALLY REALLY CUTE,<br>BUT I STILL LOVE THE DREW AND ALLI PAIRING (:_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Previously on Life Ways:_

_Clare continued to glare at him. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me," She hissed darkly, and that is very unlike Clare to be cold and cruel, but Eli was definitely asking for it._

"_A finger no," Eli shook his head as he moved closer to Clare. "But ten, yes," He rushed as he lunged at her, doing his best to pick her flailing body up._

_Clare did her best to keep him from getting to her, but it was getting hard. The guy wasn't lying when he said he had muscles. "Okay, okay, fine!" She finally screamed. "You get half of the bed! But stay on your half!" _

"_Oh, no worries, I'll be sure to take up the whole bed," He smirked. "So, don't be surprised when you fall off the bed."_

* * *

><p>It was around three in the morning and Alli could not sleep, due to the fact that there was a living chainsaw in the room. She pushed all the covers off of her, and crawled up to the front of the bed, where Drew was currently sleeping on the floor in front of it. Not only sleeping but creating an earthquake with his snores. "Drew!" Alli called out, more so in a hushed whisper. Drew didn't even budge. Alli flung out her arm from beneath her and shook his arm lightly, "Drew!" She said a little more loudly. Alli took out her other arm and started shaking him violently, not realizing that the force was making her slide forward. She squealed loudly as she found herself falling right on top of Drew. But on the bright side, he woke up rather quickly.<p>

"Um, Alli?" Drew questioned, a little tiredness in his voice. He had sat up with his elbows on the floor, looking down at the girl sprawled all across his body.

She rolled off Drew, hitting the floor. "Finally you woke up!"

"You fell on me just to wake me up?" Now, he was really confused.

Alli rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't exactly see it. "No, I tried calling your name but you were deaf," He gave in to a small smile. "Then I tried shaking you lightly, but it didn't work either. So, I shook you harder and I accidently fell on you."

"Right," He said with a smirk. "Why'd you wake me up anyways? Were you scared the Boogie Monster was going to come out to get you?" He mocked.

Alli shot him an annoyed glare. "No, you dork. You were snoring like a pig! I need to sleep, and you were keeping me from that!"

"Well, if you didn't make me sleep on the floor, maybe I wouldn't be snoring so much!" He argued back.

Alli looked at him weird. "Would that even make a difference?"

"We could try, couldn't we?" He shot her a blinding smile.

Alli groaned into her hands, not wanting to give in. Not because of his smile, but because she really wanted to sleep. "Oh come on Drew, don't make me say yes."

"Uh Alli, that's my whole point," Drew grinned. "I'm kind of hoping you'll say yes because sleeping on the floor is not my thing. And plus, I need my beauty sleep too!"

Alli smirked. "Is that what you've been using lately? Sorry hunny, it's not working for you."

"Okay, now I'm taking the bed whether you like it or not," He shot up from his seat on the ground, grabbed his pillow and jumped on the bed.

Alli was hot on his tail. "Get to your side and we have a deal," She waited until he moved out of the middle of the bed, but he didn't move a muscle. "I'm waiting, you better start moving soon."

"I was thinking," Alli rolled her eyes. "Since you spent half of the night on the bed, and me on the floor, now we could switch it up a bit," Drew smirked. "What do you think?"

Alli's eyes were wide. "What do I think? I think you're crazy! There is no way I'm sleeping on that floor. That's the guys' job!" Drew rose up his eyebrows. "Well, if they're a gentleman anyways."

"I'm a gentleman, when I want to be," Drew smiled warmly. "But now, if you really deserve it, I can be a gentleman to you too."

Alli put her hands on her hips. "Drew, where are you going with this? It's late, I want to sleep and you're really not helping."

"I can help though," He held out his arms. Alli's eyes flashed surprise, but she quickly realized that she wasn't one of those girls. It was bad enough she had to sleep in the same bed with him, but she wasn't going anywhere past what she only had to do. She plastered a big, fake smile on her face and sat down on the bed. Drew actually thought she was coming for him but he was proven wrong when she pushed him and he rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Oh, I see. You're playing hard to get."

Alli got under the covers and stayed at her edge of the bed. "I'm not playing anything. I just want to sleep on my side while you stay on your side without touching me in anyway, got it?" She didn't look at him while saying this but for some reason she got the impression that he had an amused smile on his face.

And as for Drew, he did have an amused smile on his face. He liked the way Alli was, she was too flirty but she wasn't too hard to get either. She talked to him, and they did fight but that was natural. There has to be some kind of fighting for the relationship—or whatever they had—to stay healthy. "Ay ay, Captain," Drew could've sworn he heard her give in to a little giggle.

* * *

><p>"CLARE!" Eli bellowed, watching as Clare frantically struggled in her bed before stopping right at the edge of the bed. "Damn, I was hoping you'd fall."<p>

Clare stared up at him. "Well, you hope too much obviously," Clare sat up, leaning again the backboard of the bed. "Where's Alli and Drew?"

"Still sleeping, they had a rough night," Eli wiggled his eyebrows, obviously giving the wrong impression.

Clare eyed him suspiciously. "What really happened?"

"Drew, snoring like a chainsaw," He shrugged his shoulders. "Typical Drew. He really does have an issue with snoring really loud."

Clare grinned while saying, "Sounds just like you," Eli dramatically gasped and was about to protest but Clare continued. "No, don't even say I'm lying! You are a horrible snorer!"

"I thought I was pretty quiet," Eli defended quickly.

Clare shot him a questioning look. "And how would you know? Did you record yourself one night or something?"

"What? No," Eli replied in a high pitched tone. That was all it took to completely give it away. Anyways, you should go shower while I wake up the lovebirds so we can all go out for breakfast."

Clare smiled mockingly at him. "Oooh, someone's actually being a gentleman on his own accord today!"

Eli rolled his eyes at her. "Just go," She laughed but followed his command. And Eli quickly ran into Drew and Alli's room, seeing them sleeping peacefully. Drew was somewhere in the middle of the bed while Alli stayed put on her edge of the bed. Even when she was sleeping Eli noted that she stayed far away from Drew as she could. "Aw, I'd hate to be the one to wake them up from their delightful sleep," Eli said sadly. But a couple seconds later, he was pulling an air horn out of his pocket. "But they'll be more, right?" He smirked, as he watched the loud noise blare through the room. Alli completely freaked, and since she was curled on the edge of the bed, she fell right down, with a loud scream that even made Eli flinch. Drew's body was flailing and moving all around the bed, until he came to a halt, breathing heavily.

"Elijah Goldsworthy! I am going to kill you!" Drew screamed at him, but all Eli could do was laugh.

Eli settled down for a bit, a grin playing on his lips. "Really? Because to kill me, you'd have to catch me, and it seems that you're pretty out of breath right now."

"Eli, what was the point of that?" Alli asked, brushing herself off and sitting down on the bed again.

Eli turned around and started heading out of the room. "For you guys to get showered and ready because we're going out for breakfast."

He stopped short as he heard their next words. "Shower's mine first!" Alli called out.

It was obvious Drew wasn't going to take that. "No way, sister! I'm showering first!" Those words were accompanied by the sound of the lamp falling on the floor, smashing to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY? THAT'S REALLY ALL I ASK, (:<strong>

- Kaathy (:


	4. Calm And Collected

**HEEY; THIS IS SORT OF SHORT!  
>AND LAME, NOT THAT I LIKE IT MUCH :  
>BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY,<br>AND I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER BECAUSE NEXT EPISODE IS THE DANCE!**

**OH AND I DIDN'T CHECK FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING, SORRY! **

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Life Ways: <em>

_"Elijah Goldsworthy! I am going to kill you!" Drew screamed at him, but all Eli could do was laugh. _

_Eli settled down for a bit, a grin playing on his lips. "Really? Because to kill me, you'd have to catch me, and it seems that you're pretty out of breath right now."_

_"Eli, what was the point of that?" Alli asked, brushing herself off and sitting down on the bed again._

_Eli turned around and started heading out of the room. "For you guys to get showered and ready because we're going out for breakfast." _

_He stopped short as he heard their next words. "Shower's mine first!" Alli called out. _

_It was obvious Drew wasn't going to take that. "No way, sister! I'm showering first!" Those words were accompanied by the sound of a lamp falling of the floor, smashing to pieces._

* * *

><p>Drew ended up on getting into the shower first. Technically, Alli was in the bathroom first, but there were no rules on picking someone up and taking them out by force. Yeah, that's exactly what happened. Drew picked her up over his shoulder and threw her on the bed, and then dashed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. But he didn't take that long, so Alli walked in to take a shower without a word. Probably because she was out of words since she was rambling on to Eli and Clare about how inconsiderate Drew was as a guy.<p>

"You are the most inconsiderate, jerkish guy I've ever met!" The four of them were currently walking though the campus, looking for somewhere where they could have some breakfast. Eli was rolling his eyes, Clare was tuning her out and Drew was smirking nonstop. And Alli, well, she just wouldn't shut up. "Have you heard enough of my ranting or do I need to go on?"

Eli and Clare rushed to answer. "We've heard enough!" Eli continued on. "Please, you can stop now!"

Alli was looking clearly at Drew, waiting for his reply. "Yeah, I got the point. But excuse me for my showering needs."

"Your showering needs are no more important than my showering needs!" Alli whined back, making Drew roll his eyes.

Eli threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Okay, I'm walking ahead! Follow me if you will." With a smile on his lips towards Alli, he walked faster, ahead of all of them. Clare followed shortly.

"See what you did? You scared them all away," Drew pointed out. He obviously hadn't noticed the agitated look on her face. And frankly it'd been on her face for a while now.

Alli crossed her arms over her chest, calming down her nerves. "Yeah Drew, it's all my fault," She suppressed the thought that ran through her mind: _but it was your fault. _"So, did you hear about the dance happening tonight?"

Confusion flashed through his eyes for just a mere second. It was amusing to him how she could be mad at him for something he did and then a second later talk as if nothing happened. But obviously Alli was nowhere near being the same as any of the other girls he's met. "Um no. What's this about a dance?"

"It's some sort of date-free dance. Just for welcoming the students I guess, for the most part," Ahead of them, Eli and Clare had just entered the café. It was only metres away for Alli and Drew.

Drew put a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "No dates? I think that's going to hurt my ego!" He loved the way how when she laughed at him, he smiled almost instantly and he didn't even have to think about it. The two of them entered the café sitting at a table directly across Eli and Clare.

"Has the living radio shut up?" Eli smiled sweetly, trying to cover up some of the truth that came from that statement.

Clare swatted his arm, rather hard from someone watching. "All you do is insult, jeez."

"Me? I'm the one who insults?" Eli looked taken aback. "You haven't said one nice thing to me since we left the apartment. Actually, the only things you've said directly to me have been insulting me, wounding my ego and making you seem like you're not so nice after all."

Drew slapped Eli's shoulder, as a thing guys do now a days. "At least you didn't have to deal with the living radio all day," He pointed to Alli. Eli laughed much to Alli's dismay.

"I'm not even going to reply to that childlishness," She turned away from him.

Clare stared at her questioningly. "Childlishness? Come on Alli, you're in the gifted program and you're using a word that's not even real?" Alli waved a dismissing hand. The waiter came to take their order and it came shortly after that. They ate their breakfast rather quickly.

"Hey, are you coming Clare?" Alli questioned her best friend after they exited the café and were standing outside the café.

Clare nodded her head feverishly, a smile playing on her lips. "Yup, let's go."

"Where're you girls going?" Eli asked, sitting down on one of the table tops out front that belonged to the café.

Alli started walking away from them a bit before replying. "We're going guy hunting. We'll meet you guys later at home."

"Guy hunting? I don't think so," Drew responded quickly. A sort of dangerous look was on his face, and the girls weren't sure if they should insist or not.

Eli didn't look much happier, considering there was no smirk or grin on his face like normal. "You can't go guy hunting now. If you forgot you're sort of married to us."

"Really? Well, where's the ring on my finger?" Clare raised up her hand, looking at her fingers and seeing nothing, much less a golden ring.

Alli clapped on Clare's behalf. "Well done, Clare. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, I guess I can say I've picked up some things from you," Clare smiled warmly. "So, let's go?" She held out her arm to be linked with Alli's.

Alli linked her arm with Clare's and started walking away. "See you later boys!" She called out over her shoulder. "Oh, they are going to be so mad," Alli laughed.

"You think?" Clare replied. Deep down, she had a weird feeling. She didn't like to be mean to people, much less people who didn't deserve it. And I guess Drew didn't deserve it because he didn't do anything to harm her. And Eli was never the sharpest tool in the shed but he wasn't a complete jerk either. Well, up until now he wasn't and now that she just did all that, she wasn't so sure. But she was hoping things wouldn't change. Especially because they were going to have to spend a lot of time together and not only because they were living together.

Alli had known Clare long enough to know when something was up. "Don't worry about it so much Clare. They'll understand. Its part of being a girl and it's not like we're really married to them. Well, you know what I mean. We don't exactly like like them."

Clare smiled gratefully at her. "I know, Alli, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH, I GET THAT IT WASN'T THAT INTRESTING, BUT PLEASE, STILL REVIEW!<br>AND IF YOU HAVE ANY DEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AT THE DANCE, LET ME KNOW PLEASE!**

- Kaathy (:


	5. How It Goes

_**HEEY, THIS IS PRETTY LONG, MAKING UP FOR MY LONG TIME OF NOT UPDATING!  
>LONG STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED, SORRY!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Life Ways:<em>

"_Hey, are you coming Clare?" Alli questioned her best friend after they exited the café and were standing outside the café. _

_Clare nodded her head feverishly, a smile playing on her lips. "Yup, let's go."_

"_Where're you girls going?" Eli asked, sitting down on one on the table tops out front that belonged to the café._

_Alli started walking away from them a bit before replying. "We're going guy hunting. We'll meet you guys later at home."_

"_Guy hunting? I don't think so," Drew responded quickly. A sort of dangerous look was on his face, and the girls weren't sure if they should insist or not._

_Eli didn't look much happier, considering there was no smirk or grin on his face like normal. "You can't go guy hunting now. If you forgot you're sort of married to us."_

_"Really? Well, where's the ring on my finger?" Clare raised up her hand, looking at her fingers and seeing nothing, much less a golden ring._

_Alli clapped on Clare's behalf. "Well done, Clare. Didn't know you had it in you."_

_"Well, I guess I can say I've picked up some things from you," Clare smiled warmly. "So, let's go?" She held out her arm to be linked with Alli's._

_Alli linked her arm with Clare's and started walking away. "See you later boys!" She called out over her shoulder. "Oh, they are going to be so mad," Alli laughed._

"_You think?" Clare replied. Deep down, she had a weird feeling. She didn't like to be mean to people, much less people who didn't deserve it. And I guess Drew didn't deserve it because he didn't do anything to harm her. And Eli was never the sharpest tool in the shed but he wasn't a complete jerk either. Well, up until now he wasn't and now that she just did all that, she wasn't so sure. But she was hoping things wouldn't change. Especially because they were going to have to spend a lot of time together and not only because they were living together._

_Alli had known Clare long enough to know when something was up. "Don't worry about it so much Clare. They'll understand. It's part of being a girl and it's not like we're really married to them. Well, you know what I mean. We don't exactly like like them."_

_Clare smiled gratefully at her. "I know, Alli, I know."_

* * *

><p>"And we're back! Did you miss us?" Alli asked with a smile. Herself and Clare had barged in through the door only to see Drew and Eli lounged out on the couch watching a football game.<p>

Drew's eyes barley flickered to their appearance at the door before replying. "Yup, missed you so much." He didn't fail to show the sarcasm in his voice.

"Why did you guys take so long? There's practically no good looking guys out there anyways," Eli added. He didn't even look at them; he just kept his gaze on the screen. It was evident that he was still a bit bothered by the earlier happenings. You can easily understand his side but there's not only his side to consider.

Clare glared at his hostile behaviour. "Yes. We noticed from experience," She answered coldly.

With that comment, it had Drew looking up from the game. He was giving Clare a look. He looked surprised that she would be like that towards him, because that didn't look like the kind of person she was. But after her outburst earlier, he could picture anything coming from her now. "Well, this just got slightly weirder than it originally was."

"Sort of reminds me of you, don't you think?" He looked at Alli, since she's the one who just insulted him. She was smiling sweetly at him, and he couldn't help but feel a bit aggravated at how she always had something to say on the tip of her tongue. But he held back his own tongue and didn't say anything snappy back to her Alli.

He just rolled his eyes at her. "At least that makes two of us." It was her turn to roll her eyes, but she didn't even attempt to reply. "Did you find anyone?" Clare and Alli were a bit shocked that he'd even be interested but they just thought that it was to make some sort of conversation.

"Um, someone interesting? No, not so much," Clare said truthfully. They had talked with a lot of boys… literally, a lot! But there wasn't one that was interesting enough with their own thoughts, opinions and personality that drew them to one of them. Honestly, there weren't many guys that cared sincerely but they weren't surprised by that aspect.

Alli jumped on the couch, landing on Drew's feet. He barley even flinched but to her surprise, didn't make a statement for her to move. "But there were a lot of hot guys!" Now at that statement, something strong flashed through Drew's eyes. But it was only for a second, and it was barely recognizable. None of the guys answered, and, well, why would they? That wasn't a question that either of them would be glad to answer. But Alli didn't think much of it, she just kept on talking. "Are you guys going to get ready for the dance?"

"Oh, right, that," Drew dully let out. First of all, he looked more than lazy lounging on the couch barley being able to compose a reply and not even looking at the person who he was answering. And second, he didn't even look like he wanted to go. And now that was a surprise to all of them. Because anyone who knows Drew knows that he's ladies man and he doesn't give up on any opportunity where the ladies are involved. "I so don't feel like going." Alli covered up her 'lazy' with a cough. Drew glared back at her. "You're one to talk. You take longer than I do anyways."

Alli smirked. "Exactly why I'm starting to get ready now because I, in fact, do take my fair amount of time," She got up off Drew's feet and the couch, walking to the room she shared with Drew.

"By fair amount of time do you mean at the latest a couple of hours?" She turned around to see that Eli was the one with the smart comment. But on the bright side, he was smiling at her. "Because, you know, you take at least an hour and a half on a regular basis, so now that you're getting ready for a dance, it's going to be double, am I right?" He never got a response back. Alli had fled into her room and got right to work with picking out her outfit, her jewellery, make-up and shoes.

Drew shook his head lightly. He was shaking it by lowering his head a bit so the others wouldn't see the smile that was on his face. Instead, when he looked up, he plastered a smirk on his face. "I'm going to get ready too. She doesn't take much longer than me." Drew jumped off the couch and stalked off into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, show's over," Clare stated, sitting on the place Drew occupied only seconds ago. She was looking at Eli with seriousness in her eyes but Eli had no idea what was going through her mind. After all, Eli hadn't known Clare for all that long, but it was long enough to know her weak points. She hates to be underestimated and guilt is definitely not her color. "Seriously, what is going on with you?"

Eli looked over at her, pure innocence all over his face. "Sorry Saint Clare, I have no idea what you're talking about," She could see right through his lie. But he gave in quickly; he didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing. "Look, do whatever you want. You're right, I'm no one to tell you what to do, I get it."

"I didn't mean it like that," Clare said apologetically. She knew something bad was going to come out of the outburst earlier. There was something in the back of her mind telling her to shut her mouth and leave the sassy comments to Alli, because she seems to get away with them just fine. But for once, she wanted to get out of her usual. To feel and act different. And even though she might've hurt someone, it felt good. For herself.

Eli shook his head, and for a second, Clare thought that he wasn't going to understand. But she was proven wrong when he grinned up at her. "Clare, don't sweat it. It's no biggie. Besides, I'll get my payback tonight at the dance," He winked.

"I knew you'd never come clean and easy," She shook her head. They both ran into their room, eager to get ready as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Back with Alli and Drew, she was flipping through everything she had in her closet, throwing it around the room if it didn't interest her at the moment. "Alli! Just pick something! I'm sure anything will do!"<p>

"Obviously you're not a girl," She flashed a look at him quickly before adding, "Well, maybe in thought but still," He rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to snap back with something sarcastic. "We have to pick the perfect outfit for the proper occasion. So, it's not too dressy, not too casual but just right."

One of Alli's deep purple, short dresses landed on Drew's head involuntarily. He dragged it off his head and eyed it carefully. "Actually, you'd look pretty hot in this one." Alli looked back towards the dress, but her nose scrunched up. She completely ignored the part where he said she'd look hot.

"I'd go with that, but I can't go with it just because you picked it out," She flashed him a smile and kept searching. After a couple more minutes, she emerged back with a hanging off the shoulder bright blue shirt, with black skinny jeans with a pair of black pumps.

Drew stood up off the bed and opened his closet next to hers'. Alli put on her black pumps to see how comfortable they were. Turns out they weren't that bad and they made her legs look super long. "Funny how even though you're wearing those giants, I'm taller than you."

"Shut up," She gave him a shove on the shoulder and kicked off her shoes. "I'm gonna go change," She headed off to the bathroom with all her clothes. That's when Drew changed his sweat pants into some casual ripped jeans and took out his dark blue Vans. While he was doing his belt, Alli came out, fully stylish. She took one look at Drew and immediately noticed that he was shirtless. Of course, that was one detail that no one miss. Not when there was that beautiful six pack underneath. "Get a shirt, dude," She told him, sitting on the bed and sliding on her pumps.

He smirked at her. "Nah, I'm good," But even he wanted to or not—and he didn't—he slid on his baby blue muscle shirt before buttoning up his plaid black and royal blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled up until his elbows. He sat down beside her and slid on his Vans. "Aw, look at that, we match!" He pointed out stupidly, but it was still true. He slung and arm around her shoulders to add affect and to his surprise, she didn't shove him away.

"Let's go, lover boy," She stood up but waited for him to get up too until he followed her out of the room. Of course, Clare and Eli weren't there yet. But nothing was stopping both Drew and Alli from barging in there.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKED IT! LOVED IT!<br>REVIEW!**

- Kaathy (:


	6. Dance Dance Dance

**haaaay you guys! sorry this chapter took forever! but with school and everything, it's getting harder and harder to write, plus i have other stories i'm working on too! but i hope you like this chapter, it's not the best but i just wanted to write something because you guys have beenwaiting for so long and leaving such inspiring reviews! so don't forget to keep reviewing your thoughts and ideas, i love you guys for that! **

**i'd really like to thank all the following people, their reviews mean so much!  
>Kayliegh<br>werewolf lover8  
>Iheartwhitechocolate<br>Dluv4eva44  
>DralliForeverrr<br>TheAlexis  
>HSMRox<br>SerenaSanders  
>eli goldsworthy<br>Iluvyeahchick  
>Deena<br>MoNsTaToXuCFaZe  
>And to all the Anonymous Reviewers!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Previously on Life Ways:_

_Drew stood up off the bed and opened the closet next to hers'. Alli put on her black pumps to see how comfortable they were. Turns out they weren't that bad and they made her legs look super long. "Funny how even though you're wearing those giants, I'm taller than you."_

"_Shut up," She gave him a shove on the shoulder and kicked off her shoes. "I'm gonna go change," She headed off to the bathroom with all her clothes. That's when Drew changed his sweat pants into some casual ripped jeans and took out his dark blue Vans. While he was doing his belt, Alli came out, fully stylish. She took one look at Drew and immediately noticed that he was shirtless. Of course, that was one detail that no would miss. Not when there was that beautiful six pack underneath. "Get a shirt, dude," She told him, sitting on the bed and sliding on her pumps._

_He smirked at her. "Nah, I'm good," But even if he wanted to our not—and he didn't—he slid on his baby blue muscle shirt before buttoning up his plaid black and royal blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled up until his elbows. He sat down beside her and slid on his Vans. "Aw, look at that, we match!" He pointed out stupidly, but it was still true. He slung and arm around her shoulders to add affect and to his surprise, she didn't shove him away. _

"_Let's go, lover boy," She stood up but waited for him to get up too until he followed her out of the room. Of course, Clare and Eli weren't there yet. But nothing was stopping both Drew and Alli from barging in there. _

"Come on, move it!" Drew yelled loudly as he bombarded through the big white doors leading to Clare and Eli's room. He and Alli had decided to crash their little party since they were taking so long. Only Eli was in the room while Clare was in the bathroom getting ready. "Let's go dude, you take so long," Drew complained to his best friend Eli.

Eli rolled his eyes dramatically. "Look who's talking! You're the one who usually takes an eternity to get ready and you're now complaining of me?"

"I'm ready, aren't I?" He moved his hand down his body. "And plus, Alli's the one who usually takes forever and she's already ready." Eli couldn't help but agree with that statement. The two boys moved out into the living room while Clare and Alli followed shortly behind.

Alli clapped her hands, speeding to the door, her hand on the handle. "Let's go?" Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Alli was always the biggest fan of dances. She completely loved them! Clare smiled at her childish behaviour.

"Yep, let's go," She smiled at her friend and the two of them scattered out the door. They walked ahead quickly while the guys slowed down their pace. They weren't really in a rush for anything. According to them, being late to a dance is what it's all about. That way people noticed them more. Not that they needed it anyways; they were already known by everyone in the school, they really didn't need to be recognized even more.

The two girls reached the formal huge doors. "Allow me," They heard a voice from behind them, but they noticed instantly it wasn't the voice of Drew or Eli. Clare and Alli turned around swiftly, meeting eyes with a boy they had never really seen before. He sort of looked similar to someone they've seen before. The boy nicely opened the door for the girls, entering lastly. "I'm Adam," He smiled once they all stood to the side of the room. The music wasn't playing at that moment so no one had to yell for someone else to hear them.

"Alli," She said politely and held out her hand so it could be shaken by Adam.

He did, and then moved to Clare. "And I'm Clare; nice to meet you." Eli and Drew came to stand by them. Well, Eli did, Drew wasn't there.

"Yo, little bro!" They heard his voice, and then saw him locking Adam in a head lock. It was a very brotherly gesture and Adam didn't seem to mind it, almost like it happened pretty often.

Alli looked bewildered. Never in a million years did she think that his handsome guy was Drew's brother. Not in a bad way or anything, the looks definitely came from the family. Adam was pretty cute, but Drew was just straight out hot. And he sort of had that Taylor Lautner look set out, not to mention the abs that totally accompany that statement. "You guys are brothers?" She asked, shocked.

"Yup," Drew smiled cheekily. "I know, it's pretty hard to believe, because I'm so beautiful," Drew was going cocky again but that's just how he was. Cockiness is definitely one of his everyday things. "But take it from me, Adam's a cool guy."

Adam looked a bit confused when he looked back at his brother. "Um, thanks Drew for that nice comment that I almost never hear from you."

"What can I say?" He shrugged with a smirk. "Gotta impress the ladies!"

Clare rolled her big blue eyes. Alli had forced her to put on some mascara and eye shadow so her eyes popped out more than ever. It actually looked really good on her, but Clare was always the one to keep her look simple and natural. "Well, if that's what you're heading for, it's not working," She grinned playfully.

"It never works for Drew," Eli let out truthfully. Although, that was a total lie. It ALWAYS works for Drew, because, well, his charm is just undeniable good. If we're taking honest here, Alli was sort of already falling for it. But she had to remind herself that Drew's a player, and once a player, always a player. But he was really sweet at times and he could be crazy funny too. And Eli was on the same boat too. They loved how he could be sarcastic one minute then making an awkward moment the next. "Well, with these two it doesn't," He added referring to Clare and Alli.

Alli nodded her head forcefully. "That's right!" Drew tired to hide his annoyance behind his blue eyes, but it was starting to get difficult.

"The Torres Charm isn't working on these two lovely ladies?" Adam questioned, smiling widely at Clare and Alli. Eli was starting to get the impression that Adam wasn't only trying to be friendly towards the girls, but just a little more. But Drew of course didn't notice a thing. He was oblivious as usual. "I guess I could give it a try, couldn't I?" Alli and Clare giggled and that drove Eli's temper up to the max. "Shall we?" He held out both of his arms and in two seconds, both girls were linked to him and heading off to the dance floor.

Eli smacked Drew upside the head quickly. "Drew!" Drew looked at him confused, clutching his head.

"What! What did I do now!" Drew had absolutely no idea what was going through Eli's mind and by the look on Eli's face, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

Eli grabbed his head and pointed it in the direction of Adam and the girls, so he had no option but to stare at them. "Do you not see what I see?"

"I see Adam dancing with Clare and Alli, what's the problem?" Drew removed his head from in between Eli's grasp and looked at him. He wasn't shocked to see Eli's face a mixture of anger and amusement.

He huffed. "Drew, Adam is trying to take away your girl! And mine!" That's when everything seemed to click in Drew's mind. All the flirting, the dancing and the giggles.

"Oh my gosh!" Drew exclaimed. Eli had to admit, that was a bit girly and was expecting some more with swear words, but it's Drew and he's the most childish you can get. "How could he do this to me?" Now he was just being dramatic. "We're brothers by blood!"

Eli rolled his eyes, looking over at the trio. "Okay, Drew, stop being a drama queen and go over there and get your girl because I'm doing the same!"

"Okay," Drew rubbed his hands together. "This is my time to shine!"

Eli groaned into his hands. "Drew, stop being so girly and get your ass over there!" Eli gave him a little push and Drew started walking towards the trio.

And to add to his luck, a slow song had just started playing, so the trio was standing there awkwardly. And that's when Drew came to save the day. "Oh hey guys," He winked at Adam who didn't look the least bit happy. He turned to Alli and flashed her one of his bright white smiles. "Alli, would you join me to this dance?" Those weren't exact words he'd use but he was willing to try just about anything.

"No." Alli responded flatly. Drew didn't miss Adam's small little smirk but Drew wasn't going to give up.

Alli had turned and starting walking away. Drew chased after her and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. "Aw, come on Alli, I'm trying to be a gentleman here."

"And you're doing a great job," She replied honestly. "But go try and get another girl to dance with you."

Drew reached his lips to her ear, whispering quietly, "But I want to dance with you," He felt her shiver against him and smiled in satisfaction. He was finally getting things right with Alli and that's all he wanted.

Alli turned around to face him, pressing her body against him. She was looking up at him through her long eyelashes and to be honest, that drove Drew crazy. "Next slow song, ask me," She turned away and strutted off, a smile on her face, leaving Drew there, smiling like a goof.

* * *

><p><strong>i sweaaar i was going to write about Eli and Clare but i ran out of time! i'm kind of rushing to update this, sorry guys! but i promise next chapter will start off with Eli's way to woo Clare! thanks guys, review, love yooou! <strong>

- Kaathy (:


	7. Face The Facts

**i know what you're going to say... you hate me because i look like five months to update.  
>and i'm sorry but, you have to understand, the life of a high school teenager isn't always that simple.<br>sorry, i'll keep on trying my best but as of right now, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Life Ways:<em>

"_No." Alli responded flatly. Drew didn't miss Adam's small little smirk but Drew wasn't going to give up._

_Alli had turned and started walking away. Drew chased after her and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. "Aw, come on Alli, I'm trying to be a gentleman here."_

"_And you're doing a great job," She replied honestly. "But go try and get another girl to dance with you."_

_Drew reached his lips to her ear, whispering quietly, "But I want to dance with you," He felt her shiver against him and smiled in satisfaction. He was finally getting things right with Alli, and that's all he wanted._

_Alli turned around to face him, pressing her body against him. She was looking up at him through her long eyelashes and to be honest, that drove Drew crazy. "Next slow song, ask me," She turned away and strutted off, a smile on her face, leaving Drew standing there, smiling like a goof._

* * *

><p>"Hey," The way he said it was a bit girly but it still got Clare to laugh. "What're you doing over here?" He was referring to the fact that Clare was sitting at a table on the side, all alone.<p>

She shrugged. "I don't really know where Alli went and I bet Drew went after her, and Adam went and see some other girls. I'm just waiting for him to get back," Eli's brow wrinkled at that last statement.

"Why wait for him to come back?" She looked at him funnily. "Just come with me and let's hang out," After seeing her worried look he added, "As friends, of course." Even though that technically wasn't possible since they kind of were married.

Clare still wasn't all that sure. She longed for Alli to be there, so she wouldn't have to be in this awkward situation. Alli would have no problem in telling Eli that it's a little too early and awkward for anyone to be hanging out yet. Even if it's just friends. Eli could tell her hesitation and frowned. "I'm sorry! It's just too early."

Eli clearly didn't understand, especially when Clare started walking away. "Whoa, hey," He said as he chased after her, slipping in front of her. "Why are you running away from me?"

"Excuse me?" Eli stepped back. If looks could kill, he'd be dead seconds ago. She sort of looked affronted, he thought. Although, he didn't really know what he said wrong. "I'll have you know I don't run from anything!"

Eli smirked; he was finally getting it. "Oh, you don't?" She nodded her head, crossing her arms and pouting. She looked just like a five year old trying to get her way. "So you'll come hang out with me?"

"No." She said flatly, walking around him.

Eli turned around, staring after her with a confused look on his face. He would've yelled something but the music was too loud for her to hear, considering she was already some feet away. But Eli wasn't giving up just yet, and plus, he still didn't see Adam anywhere. Eli chased after her, meeting her outside, just as the whipping wind hit him. "You so are running away from me."

She whipped around, glaring wholes into his skin. "I'm not running away from you. Ever heard of a saying people use sometimes? It's called, I don't want to hang with you," She pronounced the words precisely; they stung him deep, deep down.

"I just don't understand why though," A hint of hurt slipped into his voice, and Clare heard it. But as soon as she looked at Eli with her soft blue eyes, he looked away, his own black ones hard. "I mean, I'm a cool guy, right?"

Clare laughed. "Um, yeah, of course," She laughed some more.

"Oh, you find this funny, don't you?" Eli's eyes were narrowing, but the playfulness was still there. Clare just continued laughing, not really thinking this through. Before she knew it, Eli was coming right at her.

She only had time to turn around because he was way too fast for her. In the time span of ten seconds, he already had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, snuggling his face into her hair. It smelled good to him, it smelled like vanilla. In his mind, he was having his own little thought session. It'd been a while since he's had a good time like this with a girl. Clare wiggled in his arms and turned around. She didn't think with him holding her so tightly, that they'd be this close. Her eyes were less than five inches closer to his nose. His dark eyes were glazing down on her, and she was having a hard time figuring out how to breathe. Eli doesn't know what came over him but it only took a second for his lips to meet with Clare's. And Clare doesn't know what came over her but it was a surprise to herself and Eli that she kissed back.

* * *

><p>As the song 'Back To December' came on, by Taylor Swift, Alli was rocking back and forth praying Drew wouldn't pop up somewhere. She actually didn't know what she was thinking when she said for him to ask her later. She's went through enough with him in their past as it is, and she doesn't want to start something because she knows how he is and she doesn't really know what to expect of him. But luck was never on her side, and she saw Drew walking up to her from the corner of her eyes.<p>

Honestly, Alli thought of making a run for it, but she knew Drew wouldn't give up. "It's time for someone to own up to that promise they made," Drew snaked his arms around her waist, pressing his chest against her back. He hugged her tightly.

"Ugh, Drew," She wiggled out of his embrace, ignoring his pout. "I'm not going to dance with you."

Drew laughed, much to her confusion. "Yes you are," He was grinning from ear to ear and honestly, Alli was not only getting more and more confused by the second, she was also getting freaked out.

"What, you're going to make me?" She put her hands on her hips, standing her ground firmly.

Drew shook his head. "No, of course not, but you promised," He trailed off. "And you never broke promises," It was obvious he was referring to back then when they were best friends.

"Neither did you, but obviously people change," She shot back without thinking. It probably hurt Drew deep down, but he didn't dare to show it.

Drew looked away for a second. "Look, I don't want to fight with you," Alli let her arms down to play with her fingers. "I just want one dance," He tilted her chin up to look him in the eye. "One dance; that's all."

"Fine. I guess one dance wouldn't hurt," Alli took his hand so he could lead them to the dance floor. When they reached it, he set her hand down on his shoulder, where she snaked it around his neck to meet her other hand. He grabbed her waist gently, bringing her the closest he could towards himself. Drew couldn't help himself but kept looking down at Alli's face. She only glanced up once, but her eyes averted right back down. She knew that if she looked back up, she wouldn't be able to hold back kissing him. And then again, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>didn't get a chance to proof read it so sorry for any mistakes.<br>hope you liked it, don't forget to review!**


	8. The Fight

**HEY ALL; HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. I WASN'T REALLY GOING TO CONTIUE THIS ANYMORE BUT I GOT A MESSAGE SAYING THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS AND IT KIND OF INSPIRED ME, SO HERE YOU HAVE IT.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Life Ways:<em>

_"Ugh, Drew," She wiggled out of his embrace, ignoring his pout. "I'm not going to dance with you."_

_Drew laughed, much to her confusion. "Yes you are," He was grinning from ear to ear and honestly, Alli was not only getting more and more confused by the second, she was also getting freaked out._

_"What, you're going to make me?" She put her hands on her hips, standing her ground firmly._

_Drew shook his head. "No, of course not, but you promised," He trailed off. "And you never broke promises," It was obvious he was referring to back then when they were best friends._

_"Neither did you, but obviously people change," She shot back without thinking. It probably hurt Drew deep down, but he didn't dare to show it._

_Drew looked away for a second. "Look, I don't want to fight with you," Alli let her arms down to play with her fingers. "I just want one dance," He tilted her chin up to look him in the eye. "One dance; that's all."_

_"Fine. I guess one dance wouldn't hurt," Alli took his hand so he could lead them to the dance floor. When they reached it, he set her hand down on his shoulder, where she snaked it around his neck to meet her other hand. He grabbed her waist gently, bringing her the closest he could towards himself. Drew couldn't help himself but kept looking down at Alli's face. She only glanced up once, but her eyes averted right back down. She knew that if she looked back up, she wouldn't be able to hold back kissing him. And then again, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea._

* * *

><p>You're probably wondering how the heck the four got home, considering now, they're all passed out in the living room. Alli sprawled out across one of the couches, snoring lightly. Drew was curled up on a little ball on the floor, much to his usual, and of course, he was snoring like a chainsaw, but they were all so deeply sleeping that they didn't even hear it. Clare and Eli shared the very big corner couch, each on separate ends. The fire alarm ringing, which was the sound of an actual obnoxious bell, woke them up. "Oh my god, call the police!" Drew screamed, covering his ear against the loud sounds.<p>

"Make it stop!" Clare yelled, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears as best she could. But the sound could still cut through and it felt like she couldn't get away from the noise.

Alli was half asleep, just like Eli, but they both got up and ran over to the fire alarm. "You go get a towel and I'll go get ear plugs!" Alli demanded at Eli, who needed his head at first but then did a double take. But Alli was already in her room, looking for her ear plugs. He shrugged and went to the closet to get a towel, even thought he had no idea what Alli wanted it for.

By the time he got back, Alli was already there, reaching for the towel. She started waving the towel up at the thing, giving it fresh air so it would stop beeping. But sadly, she was really short and she could barley even get any air up there. "Here," Eli stifled a laugh and took the towel for her, doing it himself. In a couple seconds it shut up.

"Oh thank God! I thought I was going to go deaf!" Drew exclaimed, throwing himself on the couch where Alli was earlier situated.

Eli looked over at Alli, who was removing the ear plugs from her ears. "Why do you have ear plugs?"

"Have you heard Drew snore at night? I can't sleep like that!" She defended herself, sending a small glare towards Drew. Drew didn't bother defending his snoring because he knew it was bad.

Eli laughed for a second. "You really need to work on growing."

Her glare moved from Drew to Eli. "Sorry, it runs in the family!" Her tone was vicious, making Eli take a step back, with his hands up in defence.

"But you're brother's so tall," Clare piped up from the couch. She was sitting cross legged on the couch hugging a pillow. She hugged it even tighter when Alli's glare went to her now. "Just saying," She added quietly.

Drew groaned from under the pillow that he had stuffed over his head. "What are we going to do today?" He asked. "I so bored."

"You just woke up," Eli pointed out, looking at him dumbly.

Drew shrugged, giving him a 'duh' look. "So what? I'm still bored."

"Well, I say we go out check out some girls," Eli suggested, smirking. Alli looked over to Clare who seemed to have stiffened up at the comment.

All was about to question her why the sudden movement but her sudden outburst stopped her. "Oh, so yesterday meant absolutely nothing to you?" That was the very first time any of them had heard her voice so full of hate and cruelty. "Why would it anyways? You're exactly like I'd thought you'd be. But no, it's just me thinking that assholes aren't assholes these days."

Eli didn't look too happy, especially since she called him an asshole. Alli slowly moved from beside him to beside Drew on the couch. The pillow that had been over his face was now being used as something he could chew on while de watched the reality TV in front of him. "Do you know anything about this?" Alli whispered, gesturing to the stare down going on between Eli and Clare.

"Nope, but it looks like something went on between them," Drew whispered back, smiling creepily.

Alli glared at him, making his eyes shift towards her. "Yeah, but obviously he screwed it up, like all you guys seem to do!"

"Hey!" Drew defended, a little more serious now. "This isn't with us so save our problems for later."

Alli's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, so now we have problems? See, I don't get you guys!"

"So you're saying that if I went out to flirt with other girls, you wouldn't freak on me because of what happened yesterday?" Drew asked, a little nervous to hear her answer. It's not like anything really went on last night, they just danced.

Alli shook her head. "Drew, you can go flirt with whoever you want, just like I can go flirt with whoever I want," He stiffened up, but that went unnoticed by Alli who kept rambling. "All we did was dance. And we're just friends-ish."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I consider you my friend and nothing more," Alli nodded her head after a couple seconds. "Now, I'm sure both you and I do not want to miss this show!" They focused all their attention on Eli and Clare.

Clare stood up, so she could go face to face with Eli. "Well, by the way you acted last night, it didn't seem to matter much to you so why should it matter to me!" Eli exclaimed, anger rising in his tone.

"I was taken by surprise! It didn't mean that it meant nothing!" She defended herself.

Hurt was added on to Eli's intense stare. "Clare, you ran away. I kissed you and you ran away," A surprised gasp escaped from Drew and Alli as they looked at each other in awe. Eli and Clare ignored the duo. "If you were me at the time, what would you think?"

Clare seemed to understand then, but it didn't make things easier. "I was scared. You're this popular guy here who has all the girls at his feet. I don't want this to be one of these stories where I fall for the Mr. Popular and all I get is a broken heart in the end."

Eli was actually kind of sick of hearing that line from different girls. "It's only going to be one of those stories if you let it be," With the venom clear in his voice, he stormed out the door, slamming it hard.

Clare stood there, alone, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. "Clare," Alli let out softly but in the mere second that she said anything, Clare ran into her room. "I should probably go after her," She said to Drew.

"No," Drew grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the couch. "You should give her some space, to process everything that just happened."

Alli's hand flew over her mouth once more. "Eli and Clare kissed!"

"I know!" Drew's eyes flew open. "Who would've known," He shook his head. "Especially because Eli isn't that kind of guy."

Alli looked confused. "What kind of guy?"

"Well, he's actually not that much of a player as you guys think he is," Drew paused dramatically. "He likes to take things slow. That's why when he realizes he's with a girl who he can't really relate to, he stops things before it gets to serious. And he never kisses on the first date."

Alli smiled. "Aw, Eli actually sounds kind of sweet when you put it that way," Drew rolled his eyes at the immature girl. "And what about you?" She caught his attention. "What are you like when it comes to girls?"

Drew smirked. "Well, obviously my Torres suave is too much for girls to handle so I have to take it slow as well," Alli couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh out loud. "What? It's true. I take things slow too, although to be honest, if I don't exactly like the girl, I won't end it like I should."

"Well, you should end it because then you end up breaking that girls heart and she ends up hating your guts," Alli explained to him, earning a soft look. "Don't do that thing with your eyes! The Torres suave does not work on me!"

Drew smiled his million dollar smile. "Yes it does. Face it; you're head over heels for me."

"No. It's my heels are going to be in your head."

* * *

><p><strong>NOT THE BEST, BUT IT'LL SERVE FOR NOW. REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS, ANYTHING WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED (:<strong>

- kaathy (:


End file.
